Tuesdays
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: WoJo fluff. What better way to relax after a long day than to be with the person you love? Drabble. Complete.


**A little drabble I wrote after a very stressful day. I needed something fluffy. Don't we all? Inspired in part by the House season finale, but no spoilers or anything. Well…enjoy!**

**Oh, and I own nothing. I just use them to make me feel better.**

**Tuesdays**

Jordan flopped down on her couch and reached for the remote to turn on the television. It was almost nine, and after a long day on her feet at the morgue she was very ready to watch her program and zone out. Case after case after case was just exhausting, but it wasn't like she didn't _enjoy_ the work; she was just worn out. In fact, this was the first Tuesday night she'd had off in weeks and she was planning on taking full advantage of it.

Just as she began to get settled, a sharp knock at the door startled her. Desperately hoping it wasn't anything terribly important, she pulled herself grumpily to her feet and shuffled over to look through the peephole. Woody's face peered back at her, a goofy smile tugging at his lips and a brown grocery bag in his hand.

"To what do I owe this surprising visit?" Jordan asked as she opened the door and let him inside.

"Chocolate chip cookies." He held up the bag and shrugged. "I wanted to see you. Everything was so busy today and…well, you know."

The bolt locked softly as she held out a hand for the bag he had showed her. "Cookies, huh? Give 'em over."

Woody chuckled and gave them to her. "What're you watching?" He gestured to the television.

"House," she admitted almost bashfully, grabbing a handful of cookies and biting into one. "My guilty pleasure. It's the season finale or something tonight."

He watched as she padded back to the sofa and fell down into it, gazing listlessly at the screen and trying to ignore his eyes on her. Seeing her sitting there in her pajamas, hair pulled back out of her face…it stirred something in him. Suddenly all he wanted to do was fall down beside her and watch whatever she was watching. Every day, every night. All the time. "Hey, um…can I stay and watch with you?"

Jordan glanced over at him, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Only if you take off your shoes and jacket."

Woody couldn't keep his heart from fluttering as he did just that. It almost made him feel childish, that a single woman could make his knees go weak. But that was exactly what she did. And now he didn't have to hide it. That in and of itself nearly drove him crazy with…not _desire_, exactly, but…the desire for normalcy. Something – some_one_ – he could come home to every night and watch television with. Like he was doing then. With her.

Jordan pulled her feet up as he sat down beside her. A soft grin touched her lips when he scooted closer and wrapped his arms timidly around her waist. "This is nice," she hummed, leaning back into him to dispel his nervousness. His body was warm and soothing, his arms safe and comfortable. "Perfect."

"Yeah." He lowered his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. "It is."

He had just started to kiss a line across her shoulders when she swatted him away playfully. "It's starting." She turned her head slightly so he could see the mischievous spark in her eyes. "I need to pay attention. We can finish that later."

Woody laughed and held her tighter. "I'm going to hold you to that. So, this is House?"

"Mhmm."

He pursed his lips at the people currently arguing about something or other on the screen. "You being a doctor and all…is this show actually medically accurate?" he queried when the man fainted, apparently going into some kind of coma.

"Not really." Jordan smirked, leaning over and grabbing another cookie from where she'd left the bag on the table beside the couch. "But it's still a good show, despite the few flaws." She paused, frowning slightly. "The other show I used to watch on Wednesdays was cancelled. Rather sad, really."

"I never knew you actually had time to watch anything, being a superwoman and all." He kissed her neck again to lessen the bit of his words.

"Shut up." She tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"Commercials," he whispered stubbornly. "You're mine until the show comes back on." He returned to pressing little kisses to her neck and shoulders, delighting in the way she squirmed against him.

"You know what, Woody?" She let her head fall back, giving him access to more skin. "I think we should do this every Tuesday."

"Oh, no," he said teasingly between kisses. "I think we should skip the weekly thing and do this every day."

Jordan sighed contentedly. "And I think I really like that idea."


End file.
